Percy Jackson and The Olympians Army
by Xcrossfire753
Summary: A boy from the future has come to save Percy Jackson's life, but he came back too far! Meanwhile Camp Half Blood is preparing for war against an army of monsters! Possible Third book, I hope you like it


1: Time Warp

(I claim no ownership of Rick Riordan's original characters, places and events, this is just a fanfic, written by a fan… Please leave feed back as it will help me write this story better lol. If you think it's too short well I couldn't care less.)

Ryder woke up suddenly, in his pitch black room. Well, not really a room, more like a cell. He had had a dream of when the titan Kronos defeated the Olympians and their Demi-God Army, exactly one year ago on this day.

The rise of Kronos had happened five years after Perseus Jackson had retrieved the Golden Fleece. Kronos had tricked Percy into freeing him, by pretending he had his friends, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover and his half brother Tyson hostage. Percy hadn't heard from any of them and naturally assumed that Kronos's servant Luke had them hostage. Ryder had been thirteen at the time and was trying to find Percy to tell him that it was a trick. Kronos was released and attacked the Olympians, who had assembled a small army of Demi-Gods. Percy was unable to fight and survived, but every other demi-god was killed, except for Ryder. Percy took Ryder under his wing and taught him how to fight and then they were captured and Percy was killed.

The Olympians were kept imprisoned and tortured regularly by Kronos's servants, the anti-demigods. They are demigods who were rejected by Half Blood Hill, a place for demigods to be safe from harm.

Ryder is now 14 and has been imprisoned alongside his father Zeus for two months. "Dad, is there anything we can do to stop Kronos?" Ryder asked his father, the king of the Olympians. Zeus shook his head. "Not in this time there isn't." Zeus replied. Ryder looked at him questioningly. "If Kronos opens a time warp, seeing as he is the god of time, someone might be able to go back in time and defeat him." Zeus explained. A bell began to chime and the twelve Olympians began to be disheartened, its break time, then to the torture chambers for us." Poseidon said, who was in the next cell along from Zeus and Ryder.

The went out into the small courtyard for break and the Olympians just moped around the yard. Ryder however, had began thinking about what his father had told him, and he had found a way out of the compound they were being held in.

Ryder had found a hidden tunnel, in a corner of the compound yard. _Someone must have escaped from here before…_he thought, realizing that this may be his best chance at escaping and getting to Kronos's citadel.

He entered the tunnel and was outside of the compound. A patrol party had spotted Ryder and ran at him, drawing their weapons. Ryder didn't need weapons to fight them, after all, he is a son of Zeus and one of his half-brothers, a great hero named Hercules possessed Superhuman strength, the same as Ryder.

Ryder punched one of his attacker's and sent him crashing into the brick wall of the compound. The wall didn't crack, but one was heard and it came from that guards neck. The wall was made of the strongest stone known to Kronos, celestial brimstone, one of Kronos's own inventions, it cannot be broken by God or demigod alike, or even a monster. The remaining two had doubts of whether they should fight Ryder, but they did, much to their own mistake. They were kicked in the side of the head, crushing their skulls. They were all dead, but it didn't matter, because they were skeletons, the weakest of Kronos's minions.

Ryder ran towards the nearby forest, which would give him ample cover until he reached the wastelands where Kronos's citadel was.

Ryder began to make his way through the forest, slowly and steadily. Ryder also knew how he would access a time portal. Ryder knew that Kronos kept a private Time Portal for studying his enemies to find their weaknesses, or just go to kill them when they are babies. Ryder would use that to go back to when Percy Jackson was 14 years old, after they retrieved the Golden Fleece.

Ryder exited the forest and entered the wastelands leading up to the citadel. He needed to get up high and called an Olympian Eagle to his aid. Eagles are Zeus's personal symbol and Zeus uses them for Messengers. Ryder has equal power over Eagles and can call them to his aid when needed.

The Olympian Eagle landed next to Ryder. Olympian Eagles are much bigger than normal eagles and are white and gold, with golden crests on their heads. Ryder mounted the bird and they flew up to a window in Kronos's tower. Ryder got off and entered the tower.

"Well, well, well." Ryder heard a voice say. "Three holes in the ground." Ryder added. "Not funny, son of Zeus." The voice answered. A demigod stepped out of the darkness. He was in his twenties. "Luke." Ryder snarled. Luke had killed Percy in the wastelands outside the citadel 2 months earlier. "Ryder, have you come to fight me?" Luke jeered. Ryder laughed. "You know that if I had the right training you would be no match for me Luke." Ryder replied. Luke nodded. "True, but now I'm the stronger of us two." Luke boasted. "Not physically." Ryder growled. Ryder was shorter than Luke, but was more well built and had short, spiky brown hair and electric blue eyes. Luke laughed. "Again true, but lets finish this talk and fight." Luke said, drawing his sword. Ryder summoned a lightning bolt as his weapon. "So you have improved your abilities since last time we fought." Luke commented. Ryder threw the lightning bolt at Luke, sending him flying into a wall and knocking him unconscious. "Yes I have." Ryder said, leaving the room.

Ryder ran around the tower, searching for the portal. He entered many rooms and even found Kronos asleep. Ryder backed out of that room and accidentally stumbled upon the portal room. It was small and inconspicuous, probably to stop it from being seen by curious eyes. The portal was in front of him. Ryder stepped into it thinking of the place and time where he wanted to show up. Just before he stepped in he muttered "I'm never coming back to this timeline again, no matter what. He stepped in and was surrounded by a blinding light…


End file.
